White-Haired Beauty
by Rookieintraining
Summary: Summary When Haruhi's brother, Aoi comes back from England after finishing his scholarship he seems to steal the hearts of those in the host club. Suddenly, Haruhi finding herself with no attention and a grudge against the innocent boy. Luckily, the hosts see the pain behind Aoi's eyes and hope that they can help the boy even if Haruhi now hates him for no reason?
1. Aoi's Return

**Chapter Text**

Tamaki was casually sitting in the corner growing mushrooms as two familiar twins picked the newly growing mushrooms and put them into a basket for Haruhi to take home and cook for dinner like she normally did.

It was officially her last year at Ouran and she had to admit that she was going to miss the host club more than she ever could have imagined when she walked into that vase all those years ago.

It had been a long time since her debt had been paid and an equally long time since she and Tamaki had become a couple.

Still, there was some secrets that she held dear to her heart when around the host.

For example, how much she truly adored everyone, Honey and Mori were two people whom she would like to stay with forever but she couldn't wait to see how they would grow.

Kyoya, was going to become an amazing person whom would blow everyone else out of the water.

Haruhi knew that he would be the person to go the furthest in life and she hoped that she could remain a friend along the way.

The twins were simply, her best friends.

Hikaru and Karou were two of the most devious people that she had and will ever come across but never had she known that she would miss someone as much as them.

Tamaki, she wished would stay by her side for as long as possible and she remained hopeful that they would have a long-lashing and loving relationship much like her parents before her mothers demise.

Haruhi knew that some types of love could last forever and that was exactly what she wanted.

"Mommy, those little devils are bullying me!" Tamaki dramatically shouted from the corner, this in turn made Kyoya look up from his death note raising one eyebrow before shrugging and looking down.

"Senpai, there are a lot of mushrooms today" Haruhi announced while checking the basket that the twins had now given her.

Tamaki pressed a quick kiss to her cheek as he finally excited the corner with a small smile playing on his lips.

"My lord, you shouldn't be all lovey-dovey when the customers come in" the twins announced at the same time before getting dressed into their 'bunny outfits'.

This was Honey-sempai's innocent idea that Kyoya decided to corrupt with the idea of earning a profit from them.

Of course, Haruhi was refusing to be a way for the club to earn a bit of money that she wouldn't see a penny off.

Today was also an incredibly special day for her.

It was the day that he brother would finally come back from England where he was in a musical scholarship.

He was someone whom she missed with all her heart and couldn't wait to see him again.

Though, they hadn't spoken in a long time, they were still the best of friends she could feel it, he after all had given her, her views on life.

Especially about being male or female, gay or straight, it was his influence that made her who she was and that made her happy.

He would of course be coming to the school to see her.

On this day, she would be reunited with her beautiful twin brother who meant the world and more to her.

"The club will be opening in 3 seconds" Hikaru announced as the doors began to rumble and girls of all shapes and sized piled into the room.

Soon everyone was swamped with customers and Haruhi's wishes to see her brother was pushed away to entertain the guests.

Little did she know that her dream was stood outside wondering how on earth the school could be that pink.

An odd figure made his way through the gates and walked towards a vivid pink castle-like school.

"Hmm, music room three, I wonder what Haruhi does in a music room" the figure pondered to himself before walking towards the entrance and smiling shyly at the eyes that turned to him.

He hoped that his guitar wasn't hitting anyone as he walked through the halls to the music room that his sister would be in.

Would she look the same?

Would she even recognise him?

It had been a while after all, well he could only hope that she was the same and he could distinguish her from others.

His father had also told him that she was a male at the school and so he couldn't give away her identity, which he was perfectly okay with.

Suddenly, he saw something that looked promising and entered the mysterious 'Music Room Three'.

As the doors pushed open, cherry blossom petals seemed to fall in front of his vision to reveal a bunch of guys whom were talking idly to squealing girls.

One of the boys looked up, he had beautiful purple iris's and well kept blond hair.

He smiled charmingly as he walked over to the lost looking boy he had never encountered before.

"Hello, young man how may I help you?" Tamaki inquired holding a rose in the boys direction encouraging him to take hold of it.

"Umm, I am looking for Haruhi Fujioka" he simply stated hoping that the blond would be able to help.

A head seemed to flip to their direction, before a person stood up and walked towards him.

An amazingly familiar little lady.

The same big chocolate eyes took up her face as soft coffee hair graced her features.

"Hello, Aoi" she simply said softly before wrapping her arms around his neck and him spinning her happily around making her laugh giddily.

"So how is my twin 'brother' then?" The mysterious boy asked as the rest of the host club shooed away all of the ladies whom were about to leave as the club was ending.

"I'm okay, how is my brother?" She grinned as he patted her head and gave a big thumbs up in reply.

Everyone else in the club was taken aback (even Kyoya).

Haruhi in their eyes was the complete opposite of her loving twin brother, which was surprising considering they had equally beautiful personalities.

Aoi, her brother was a rather sweet boy with the most stunning eyes, though through years of intense bullying and cruelty he hated them and let his bangs cover them.

Speaking of his hair, it was a natural pure white colour that reflected his alabaster skin almost perfectly, when paired with his illuminous eyes, nobody men and women alike could resist him that was what Haruhi remembered anyway.

Of course the bangs covering his eyes reminded them of the first time that they had met Haruhi when she had big glasses covering her wonderful eyes.

The group watched the pair laugh about something they didn't understand before Haruhi turned to introduce them.

"Everyone this is my twin brother Aoi, and Aoi this is the host club" she announced waiting for his reaction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, sorry about the club, did you have to close early?" He questioned aloud making them all smile lightly.

He seemed especially nice.

"Only by a couple of minuets, no need to worry" the blond replied happily.

"Oh, wow, so your the one that dad hates with a passion and wants to strangle to death" Aoi giggled as he held his hand out for Tamaki to shake.

Everyone sweat dropped at the response as Tamaki cautiously shook his hand.

"So, this must be Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Karou" he stated getting everyone perfectly including the twins whom he had seen talking to the girls before.

"Haru-chan you never told us that you had a twin brother" Honey, stated as he looked at the pretty boy in front of him.

Aoi gave honey a charming smile as he knelt down and handed something to the little blond from his bag.

"A little birdie told me that you like cake" Aoi giggled as the blond unwrapped the box to reveal a perfect and stunning cake within.

"Wow, thank you Aoi-chan" Honey's eyes were like saucers as he looked from the cake to the boy.

He now had a clear view of the boy's eyes under the bangs

"Your very beautiful Aoi-chan" Honey whispered in awe as he looked at the young man.

Aoi's head tilted slightly as if to show that he was confused.

"What do you mean Honey?" He asked in reply.

"It's just that your eyes are lovely Aoi-chan, why do you hide them?" The little blond asked curiously.

"Ah, because some people don't like my eyes, they make fun of them because they are a little strange" Aoi muttered sadly as he went back to his normal height with the same simple smile on his face.

Mori quickly leaned his hand town and moved the bangs from Aoi's eyes revealing the boys eyes.

"Wow" they all announced as he looked at them confused.


	2. Rose Colours and Make-Overs

Dear, readers! I am so sorry about the inconvenience with the text! I have this story on 'AO3 and it's easier to edit text of there, this means that I can copy and paste the text with ease between the two sites. Once again, I am very sorry! Please enjoy.

Aoi's eyes were perfectly strange.

His left eye was a glowing golden-honey colour, it was soft like sunshine and was almost like Haruhi's in size.

The second eye was a teal blue colour, flecks of gold fighting their way into the mixture.

He shyly put his head down trying to escape the critical eyes that were all aimed at him. Haruhi gave a soft smile as she realised that the gaping mouths of the host club meant that they loved his eyes as much as she did.

Tamaki seemed to be the first to shake himself out of the shock along with Honey.

He placed a hand on the young mans cheek and forced his face up with his slim fingers.

"A man should never be ashamed of his features, especially one that has eyes as beautiful as yours" he whispered softly to Aoi.

The white-haired boy's eyes widened considerably as tears managed to slip past his lashes. "Thank you" Aoi muttered as a sweet smile graced his lips.

The group seemed to move backwards away from the boy as the twins simultaneously asked "are you staying at this school Aoi-chan?"

Aoi perked up as he suddenly started nodding furiously.

"Ah, yes my stay in England is over and apparently this school accepts the scholarship that I have from my last school!" Aoi announced smiling widely at his lovely sister. Haruhi's eyes lit up as he spoke and she gave him a gentle hug as if to congratulate him.

"I see, well Aoi would you like to join the Host club, I am willing to split Haruhi's fee in half if you do decide to join" Kyouya sneakily admitted as the club seemed to bounce into action.

"Please, Aoi-Chan you can have cake with me and Mori" Honey cried as he looked eagerly at the boy. Aoi looked at his sister to see what she thought about the idea.

She gave him a warm grin before saying "it isn't my choice but it would be fun to spend more time with you and everyone here is really nice".

He sent his sister a thoughtful look before turning his eyes to the ground sadly.

"But, I don't think anyone would like to talk to me, so I wouldn't be much help in a host club" Aoi declared voicing his worries aloud.

The twins gave his a Cheshire cat grin before pulling him out of the room. Tamaki pouted as he looked towards Kyouya with a pleading expression that screamed 'why did the twins take away my son'. Mori and Honey glanced at one another knowingly when Haruhi giggled.

Kikaru tended to Aoi's hair as Kaoru grabbed a school uniform for him to be fitted into.

Soon enough both of them had pushed him into a changing room only for the others to gather around and wait for the final result.

Tamaki wanted to open the curtains but just in case he decided not to, he really didn't want a repeat of last time, though he was fairly sure that Aoi was actually a male...

"Haruhi, how come there are no files on your brother in the system, there seems to be no record of him existing and there are no photos of him at your house?" Kyouya inquired a determined look on his face.

"Ah, well he wasn't meant to come down from England until next year but there was a problem and he was sent back, we don't have any photos because we moved when he left and most were lost in the move" Haruhi explained putting Kyouya's worrying to an end.

The curtain soon opened and a handsome boy walked out. His hair had been cut so the bangs were swept to the side allowing his eyes to clearly be seen.

"I'm not sure I want my eyes to be seen by everyone, nobody was really excepting about it before..." Aoi countered as he felt the satin fabric that he was now dressed in.

"Don't worry, nobody" Kaoru started before Hikaru finished with a "here will comment". They both grabbed one arm from each side before looking at Tamaki.

"Are you going to join the club then Aoi?" Mori asked startling everyone as he hadn't yet spoken. The boy looked up at the taller boy before making a decision.

"I think I will, thank you please take care of me" Aoi giggled. Kaoru blushed slightly, luckily nobody but his brother noticed as they made their way back to the Music room.

"So, you like Aoi?" Hikaru teased with a glint of amusement laced in his voice.

"Ah, yes he's nice" Kaoru countered quickly before speeding up.

Hikaru managed to hold in a chuckle.

"What did you study in England Ao-Chan?" Honey curiously asked as he held onto Aoi's hand.

"Ao? Oh, I was studying music, I've always loved instruments and singing so I decided to go to a performing school in the UK" he explained as Tamaki listened carefully nearby.

"I see, well ai was going to give you the musical type but you're too nice so you are going to be 'the boy next door' type and the rose will be white!" Kyouya butted in making Tamaki sulk in his corner of sorrow.

"Oh, okay but is Tamaki-sempai alright, he seems to be growing mushrooms" Aoi pointed out as the twins poked at the sulking blonde and Haruhi picked the mushrooms from him.

Aoi couldn't help but giggle slightly at the picture in front of him, he really believed that he was going to like it here.

After all, what wasn't there to like about these silly but beautiful people.


End file.
